Swallow my breath (and take what it's mine)
by silkenglass14
Summary: Luego de que Neil continúe acosando a Candy y la tía abuela insista en que Albert busque una esposa, ambos encuentran una solución para sus problemas: un matrimonio arreglado. Pero cuando los sentimientos de Albert se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y Candy comienza a verlo de otra manera, ¿cómo harán para fingir que no desean entregarse el uno al otro por completo?
1. Regreso

**1**

**REGRESO**

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo Candy White era feliz.

A veces le resultaba un poco difícil. El recuerdo de los amores y los amigos que había perdido resurgían en el momento más inesperado, pero había aprendido a guardarlos en su corazón como una dulce memoria a la que podía acudir cuando se sentía triste y desamparada.

Su vida no era perfecta, pero estaba bien.

—Señora Smith —le dijo a una de las pacientes de la Clínica Feliz—, le he dicho que es muy importante que se tome su medicina como el Doctor Martin le recetó.

—Es que son medicamentos muy caros y no quiero que se terminen…

—Puede venir por más sin ningún costo, no se preocupe. Gracias a las donaciones del señor Albert Andrey tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

—No quiero ser una carga para nadie.

Candy suspiró. A veces la señora Smith le recordaba un poco a la señorita Poni y la Hermana María, en ese carácter tan desinteresado y altruista.

—Aceptar un poquito de ayuda no es ser ninguna carga —respondió, dándole un abrazo a la anciana—. Además, debe recuperarse pronto. Su nieto Johnny la necesita sana y fuerte.

Eso pareció convencerla.

—Bueno, tiene razón.

—¿Ya ve? Ahora vaya a descansar, llévese sus medicinas y no dude en volver, ¿sí?

Antes de salir, la señora Smith se devolvió para apretar las manos de Candy entre las suyas y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Olía a jabón de lavanda y canela, un olor que hizo a Candy pensar en su infancia dorada.

—Jamás podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, señorita Candy. Usted y el señor William son unos ángeles.

Ella sonrió incómodamente, como cada vez que le hacían un cumplido.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hacemos con gusto.

—Que Dios me los bendiga siempre…

Candy se quedó sola en el consultorio. El Doctor Martin había salido a su descanso (del que seguro no volvería, si es que implicaba Whiskey) y pronto sería el momento de cerrar la Clínica, así que no había ningún paciente y su mente comenzó a divagar.

La señora Smith sí tenía razón en algo: Albert era un ángel.

Inconscientemente las mejillas se le llenaron de color al pensar en su amigo y su protector. No habían cambiado muchas cosas desde que descubrió su verdadera identidad; seguía siendo el mismo hombre gentil, inteligente y maravilloso que conoció cuando era una niña, pero ahora podía ver todo con mayor claridad.

Albert Andrey la había salvado en más de una ocasión. Era su guardián, la persona que le dio un apellido y un hogar, que le regaló algunos de los momentos más hermosos de su vida. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de retribuirle todo lo que había hecho por ella?

—Debí haber hecho algo muy bueno para conocerte, Albert —murmuró, tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Otra vez soñando despierta, pequeña?

El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo. Frente a ella estaba Albert Andrey, tan imponente como de costumbre y enfundado en un costoso traje italiano que lo hacía ver más alto y atractivo. Sus ojos azules deslumbraban cargados de tanto cariño que apenas pudo soportarlo.

—¡Albert!

Sin detenerse a pensar si era correcto o no, Candy se abalanzó hacia él, quien la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos y giró con ella al aire mientras ambos reían y reían como si el mundo fuera suyo.

—De saber que me recibirías de esta manera me habría tardado más en regresar —bromeó, acariciándole el cabello.

—Tonto, no me hagas eso. Sabes que te extraño muchísimo.

Había estado en Washington por negocios y no había un día en el que no pensara en él. Desde que había asumido su lugar como cabeza de los Andrey, Albert tenía que dividir su tiempo entre viajes y reuniones, y no lo veía con la misma frecuencia.

"_Pobre muchacho",_ había dicho el Doctor Martin cuando Candy le habló de eso. _"Ya debería casarse, para que al menos su esposa le haga compañía."_

Por algún extraño motivo estas palabras le revolvieron el estómago y estuvo el día entero de mal humor. Sabía que era egoísta e infantil de su parte, pero Candy odiaba a esa mujer desconocida que algún día tendría la dicha de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre tan increíble como Albert.

—Yo también te extraño, Candy, más de lo que te imaginas —susurró Albert como si estuviera contándole un secreto—. Y todos los días estás en mi cabeza…

La muchacha tragó en seco y de repente no supo qué decir. El momento parecía tan íntimo que se ruborizó inexplicablemente.

—Entonces no te vayas tanto tiempo.

Albert rio con ganas.

—Tres semanas no es mucho, pero tienes razón. Comenzaré a delegarle algunos asuntos a Archie ya que quiere tener más responsabilidades en las empresas.

—De seguro estará encantado.

El corazón de Candy se estrujó ligeramente. Sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para Archie sobreponerse a la muerte de Stear, y aunque ahora después de varios meses su sonrisa comenzaba a parecer más genuina, sus ojos todavía reflejaban el dolor que verdaderamente sentía.

—Pero bueno. No vine aquí a hablar de negocios —dijo Albert, ofreciéndole su brazo—, si no a llevar a la joven más hermosa del mundo a comer algo delicioso.

—¿La joven más hermosa? No veo ninguna por aquí, así que supongo que tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Sonriendo, ambos salieron de la Clínica y deleitándose en la compañía del otro.

.

.

.

Neil Legan estaba furioso.

Llevaba más de una hora arriba de su automóvil, escondido detrás de unos arbustos y esperando a que Candy saliera de esa clínica de cuarta en la que insistía trabajar. Desde hace algunas semanas tenía la costumbre de observarla, a veces seguirla hasta aprenderse su rutina.

Pero estaba vez no estaba sola.

El hombre que la acompañaba no era otro que el vagabundo que ella tanto adoraba, el tío abuelo William. Neil lo odiaba. Detestaba su mera existencia, pero era el patriarca de los Andrey, y como tal su palabra era ley.

Apretó el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Candy se aferraba al brazo de su tío como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y él la observaba de una manera que lo hizo sentir enfermo.

Esa no era la forma en la que un tutor miraría a su pupila. No, ese era un hombre contemplando a la mujer que deseaba.

—William Andrey —escupió—, maldito bastardo.

Esa era la razón por la que se había negado tan rotundamente a su matrimonio. No era un instinto de padre protector, si no de alguien celoso y posesivo. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que la quisiera tener para sí; Candy era una mujer hermosa y al parecer su tío no era tan caballeroso como aparentaba.

Pero una vida de constante lujos y caprichos le enseñó algo a Neil a conseguir lo que quería. No le importaba en lo absoluto si uno de los hombres más poderosos de los Estados Unidos había reclamado a Candy para sí: él se la quitaría, la arrancaría de sus brazos, y William Andrey tendría que entregársela. Por las buenas o por las malas.

.

.

.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera más hermosa cada vez que la veía?

Luego de varias semanas estando lejas de ella, Albert comenzó a sentir calma en su corazón. La había extrañado tanto que a veces ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en esa chica pecosa que tenía el alma más pura y bella del mundo.

Dios, la adoraba. Mientras la escuchaba parlotear acerca de sus pacientes en la clínica, de la ardilla que rescató en el parque o el niño que le robó su helado, Albert reconoció en silencio que estaba tan enamorado de Candy que apenas podía contenerlo en su pecho.

—Los pacientes de la clínica quieren hacer algo por ti, para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ellos —continuó diciéndole alegremente.

—No es necesario; lo hago porque quiero ayudar, no porque espero que me reconozcan.

Los ojos color esmeralda brillaron de una manera inexplicable, y ella estiró la mano hasta tomar la de Albert. Por fortuna el restaurante estaba casi vacío y nadie les estaba prestando atención, porque de lo contrario cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró, y él pudo jurar que escuchó su voz quebrarse.

Un poco aturdido por ese momento, Albert rápidamente le dio un trago a su copa de vino y carraspeó.

—Estuviste trabajando todo el día, Candy, ¿segura que no quieres ir a descansar?

—No, estoy bien. Mejor cuéntame que tal estuvo tu viaje.

—Tedioso, pero las negociaciones salieron bien. Con la inversión de los Vanderbilt es casi seguro que la empresa de los Andrey se convertirá en una de las más poderosas del país.

—No suenas muy contento.

—Créeme que lo estoy, pequeña —respondió, tocándole la punta de la nariz juguetonamente—. Y más porque esta noticia apaciguará a la tía abuela; tan sólo espero que deje de intentar conseguirme una esposa…

Candy respingó en su asiento como si le hubiera picado un animal.

—¿Una esposa? ¿Pero por qué? No entiendo, si eres el patriarca de la familia, nadie debería darte ordenes…

—La tía puede ser bastante persuasiva cuando se lo propone. Desde hace algunos meses no ha dejado de presentarme candidatas y pretende que elija a alguien pronto.

Al parecer el falso rumor de que estaba buscando una esposa se había esparcido por todo el país. En Washington la hija mayor de los Vanderbilt lo atendió con tanto esmero que hasta cierto punto se volvió incómodo, y en más de una ocasión se insinuó la palabra "matrimonio" en las negociaciones.

—Oh. ¿Y lo harás?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Casarte.

Albert se cruzó de brazos y miró intensamente a Candy por unos segundos. Desde el inicio pudo entender porque sus sobrinos la defendían con tanto fervor. El cariño que antes sentía por ella era tranquilo, incluso fraternal. Sabía lo mucho que Anthony la quería, y si él no hubiera muerto, de seguro estarían casados. Lo mismo sucedía con Terrence, que de haber luchado por ella todo sería diferente.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y los sentimientos que tenía por Candy eran los de un hombre apasionado. Apenas podía contenerse en su presencia, y en las noches su mente lo traicionaba, trayendo a su cabeza imágenes de ella, de sus ojos verdes, la manera en la que decía su nombre y la forma de sus labios. Soñaba su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, y despertaba en las mañanas consumiéndose por la culpa.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y si de algo estoy seguro es que jamás elegiría a una de esas jóvenes que propone la tía.

Candy sonrió como si su respuesta le trajera una inmensa paz al alma. No había notado lo roja que estaba, con sus pecas siendo más notorias que de costumbre.

—Qué bueno. Pero si tuvieras que escoger a alguien, ¿cómo sería esa mujer?

_Como tú. Serías tú._

—Hoy estás muy curiosa, Candy —respondió, esperando que ella dejara pasar esta conversación.

—¡Porque me preocupo por ti, Albert! Tengo que asegurarme de que estés en buenas manos, porque si alguna mujer se atreve a romperte el corazón soy capaz de arrastrarla del cabello.

Él se rio con ganas. No dudaba ni por un segundo que así fuera.

—No lo sé. Una mujer a la que ame —la miró—, y que me ame también.

—¡Eso no es difícil! Amarte es la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Albert contuvo un suspiro.

Quizás si no hubiera perdido la memoria las cosas serían diferentes y jamás la habría mirado de otro modo. Pero todos esos meses que pasó a su lado, sin el menor recuerdo de quien era y el lazo que compartían, fueron los más felices de su vida. Tenerla cerca, ser lo primero que veía cuando despertaba y lo último antes de irse a dormir le hizo saborear algo que jamás tendría y que anhelaba con locura.

Pero por el momento se conformaba con tenerla a su lado, de cualquier manera que ella quisiera.

—Eres demasiado buena, pequeña.

—Tan solo digo la verdad. Aunque si soy sincera contigo, me gusta mucho la idea de que estés solo para mí —le sonrió.

_Candy, si supieras cuanto te deseo, ¿seguirías mirándome así?_

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Escribir sobre Candy Candy es como visitar a una vieja amiga, a alguien que amé con todo mi corazón. Disfruté bastante este primer capítulo y espero que ustedes también y que no se aburrieran mucho. Si les gustó no duden en dejar un review, lo apreciaría muchísimo, y prometo intentar subir el siguiente capítulo en cuanto termine algunos trabajos de la universidad

-Silken


	2. Nudillos ensangrentados

**2**

**NUDILLOS ENSANGRENTADOS**

—Oh, Archie —Candy prácticamente sollozó en su oído—. ¡Vas a ser abogado, esto es maravilloso!

El muchacho rio de buena gana y aceptó su abrazo. Candy siempre le traía un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante al pecho, así que estrechó su delicado cuerpo con más fuerza y se perdió en sus brazos, hasta que sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas mojándole la camisa.

—Candy —se sorprendió—, no me digas que estás llorando.

—Claro que sí, tonto. Es porque estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

La observó secarse las lágrimas, sus preciosos ojos verdes reflejando la sinceridad de sus palabras, y le creyó. Cuando se enteró de su ingreso a la Universidad de Chicago, la primera persona a quien quiso contarle fue a ella.

—Muchas gracias, gatita. Pero si te soy honesto jamás pensé que lograría entrar.

—No digas eso. Eres tan inteligente y vas a ser el mejor abogado del mundo. ¡Annie debe estar feliz con la noticia!

Archie forzó una sonrisa y prefirió no responder eso. Candy no tenía por qué saber que su relación estaba atravesando un mal momento y que llevaban semanas sin hablarse desde que ella se fue a Boston.

—Me gustaría hacer una fiesta para celebrar. Las clases comienzan a finales de septiembre, así que quiero disfrutar tanto como pueda.

—¡Eso sería increíble! La tía abuela se va a poner feliz.

—Y Albert también, ahora que podré ayudarle mejor en la empresa. Pero tienes que saber, Candy, que tú eres mi invitada de honor y te quiero a mi lado.

—Estaré encantada, aunque no sé si a la tía Elroy le va a gustar la idea de verme por ahí.

—¿A quién le importa? Esa fiesta no tendría sentido sin las personas que más amo junto a mí para celebrar.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras Archie sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar que alguien no estaría presente. Sin importar que hubiera pasado casi un año desde la muerte de Stear, el recuerdo de su hermano estaba más vivo y doloroso que nunca. ¿Cómo iba a sobreponerse a la idea de haber perdido a su compañero de vida?

—Está bien que lo extrañes, Archie —le dijo Candy como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Es solo que me resulta difícil entender que no lo volveremos a ver, que nunca va a regresar —murmuró, y después esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Si estuviera aquí de seguro habría hecho un invento raro para celebrar, ¿no crees?

—Sí, que luego nos explotaría en la cara.

Ambos se rieron al recordar las locuras de Stear y algunos de los momentos más bonitos que les había hecho pasar. Estaban sentados en un parquecito cerca de la Clínica Feliz y unos niños jugaban frente a ellos, ajenos al mundo.

—Me recuerdan un poquito a Anthony, Stear y a mí cuando éramos niños y nuestra única preocupación eran los regaños de la tía Elroy.

—En ese entonces no conocían la tragedia ni las tristezas…

—Pero tampoco éramos felices —repuso mirándola—, no hasta que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo, Archie. Siempre has sido uno de mis ángeles guardianes.

Perdido en esos impresionantes ojos, Archie no pudo evitarlo y tomó la mano de Candy entre la suya y le dio un apretón. Fugazmente el nombre de Annie hizo eco en sus pensamientos, pero lo apartó con rapidez.

_Eres lo único que me trae un poco de paz, querida Candy. Y creo que ya estoy harto de fingir que nunca te quise como algo más que a una amiga._

.

.

.

Tal como pensaban, la tía abuela reaccionó orgullosa al saber que su sobrino (al que prácticamente crio) había ingresado a la Facultad de Derecho y no escatimó en recursos a la hora de organizarle una gran celebración.

Candy se sorprendió cuando entró al enorme salón de fiesta de los Andrey y lo encontró repleto de gente que nunca había visto en su vida. Eran las personalidades más influyentes de la sociedad de Chicago, y algunas personas la saludaron con tanto entusiasmo que no podría ser sincero.

_Hipócritas, _pensó ella. Si no estuviera bajo la tutela de los Andrey ni siquiera se dignarían a mirarla…

De cualquier manera, era agradable ver a Archie sonreír de nuevo. Había visto la muerte tantas veces que ya estaba acostumbrada, así que Candy podía entender la tristeza de su amigo y sabía que con el tiempo lograría sobreponerse. Y mientras lo hacía, ella prometió estar a su lado, para acompañarlo tanto como pudiera, al igual que Annie.

—Te ves hermosa, pequeña.

Candy respingó al sentir la respiración de Albert en su cuello.

—¡Dios, me asustaste! —Se giró para mirarlo—. Solo dices eso porque eres un caballero, pero de todas maneras te lo agradezco.

—¿No me crees? Soy la envidia de todos los hombres tan solo por estar hablando contigo, princesa.

Se puso roja hasta las orejas y Albert soltó una risa. Por primera vez Candy lo miró detalladamente y se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta de lo atractivo que lucía. Semanas atrás se había recortado el cabello y sus facciones fuertes y aristocráticas eran más notorias, enmarcando a unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Su figura era alta y tenía el porte de un caballero de alcurnia.

—Albert, eres muy apuesto —murmuró ella incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Qué dices, Candy?

—Que hay una fila de mujeres esperando bailar contigo.

—¿De verdad? Pues es una lástima, porque ahora solo prefiero bailar con una.

La tomó de la cintura suavemente, acercándola a su cuerpo mientras se mecían al ritmo de una melodía. Sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, Candy colocó una mano en su hombro y la otra sobre su pecho.

—Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido, Albert.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

—Tienes el alma de enfermera, Candy.

—Es porque de verdad me interesan mis pacientes.

—¿Todos tus pacientes? Vaya, pensé que yo era especial —fingió indignación al tiempo que la levantaba al aire para girar con ella.

—¿Quién te dio esa idea?

Ambos sonrieron como niños traviesos. En los brazos de Albert, Candy pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba los días en que vivieron juntos.

Extrañaba verlo a diario. Extrañaba la simpleza de su compañía, despertar cada mañana para verlo sonreír en ese pequeño departamento, comer juntos cada tarde y platicar de cualquier cosa. Habían formado su propio mundo, un pequeño castillo donde se sentían a salvo y queridos.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En el Magnolia —le respondió sinceramente—. Fuimos muy felices ahí, ¿no lo crees?

—Mucho. Creo que es el único lugar al que he podido llamar mi hogar.

—¡Oh, Albert! Como quisiera que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes…

—Entonces ven a vivir conmigo.

Ya se lo había pedido antes, pero Candy siempre encontraba la manera de rechazarlo. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas jamás podrían ser iguales, mucho menos ahora que sabía quién era él y el papel que jugaba en su vida.

—A la tía abuela le daría un ataque de verme aquí todos los días —repuso ella de buen humor.

—¿Y qué? Soy la cabeza de los Andrey, y como tal todas mis decisiones deben ser respetadas.

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera ser un problema…

—Jamás lo serías, pequeña. Todo lo que es mío te pertenece por completo, y no tienes una idea de cuanto te necesito a mi lado —murmuró, su mentón descansando en el cabello de la chica—. Te necesito tanto, Candy…

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna y ella se aferró con más fuerza a Albert. Levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos azules, encontrando que la miraban de una manera que hasta ese momento nunca lo habían hecho. Lucía extrañamente vulnerable y Candy sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

—Albert…

_Yo también te necesito. Con toda mi alma._

Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca cuando la tía abuela se acercó a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido.

—William, los invitados quieren saludarte —acotó fríamente.

Él parecía querer decir otra cosa, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y le dedicó una sonrisa a la anciana antes de besarla en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto, tía.

Lo último que Candy deseaba era quedarse a solas con ella, así que hizo una reverencia y trató de huir.

—Si me disculpa, tía Elroy…

—No tan rápido, Candice.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Así parece —sus gestos eran severos y Candy retrocedió inconscientemente algunos pasos—. La gente comienza a hablar de tu relación inapropiada con William.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere…

—No es difícil de comprender, estuvieron viviendo solos durante meses.

Candy pestañeó, captando de repente las implicaciones en sus palabras.

—Lo estuve cuidando mientras recuperaba la memoria.

—¿Crees que eso le importa a alguien? William no recordaba quien era y tú no conocías su identidad, cualquiera podría pensar lo peor de su situación.

—Entonces es lamentable que existan pensamientos tan sucios. Albert es mi amigo y nunca hemos hecho nada de lo que debamos sentirnos avergonzados.

La anciana parecía estar a punto de abofetearla.

—¿Acaso no entiendes la trascendencia de estos rumores, niña tonta? William es el jefe de nuestra familia, se espera de él que busque una esposa adecuada y continúe el linaje de los Andrey. Sin embargo, es un hombre y se le pueden perdonar sus deslices, ¿pero tú? Será un milagro si logro encontrarte un marido respetable…

—No se preocupe por eso, tía abuela. Le puedo asegurar que no pienso casarme nunca.

—Eso dices ahora, pero conociendo lo desequilibrada que eres, quien sabe con que hombre podrías llegarnos algún día —espetó tajante—. Deberías aceptar la mano de Neil y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Candy tuvo el impulso de reírse a carcajadas.

—Preferiría morir sola antes que tener que pasar el resto de mi vida atada a ese canalla.

—¡Insolente! Neil es un caballero y está dispuesto a darte su apellido, ¿qué más podría desear?

—Discúlpeme, tía abuela —respondió Candy tranquilamente—, pero no me hace feliz que un hombre tan cruel esté obsesionado conmigo.

—¿Crees que esto me da gusto? Mi pobre sobrino sigue encaprichado contigo y no sé qué responderle.

—Usted misma lo ha dicho, tan solo es un capricho.

—Uno que podría costarme a otro miembro de mi familia si no te casas con él.

—Dudo mucho que Neil de verdad se vaya a la guerra —dijo la muchacha pensando en Stear. Él era bueno, gentil y altruista, todo lo que Neil no sería ni en un millón de años.

—Cuantos dolores de cabeza me has causado, chiquilla, pero este será el último. William tarde o temprano entenderá razones y aunque no lo haga, estoy segura de que Neil puede recurrir a otros métodos para hacerte su esposa.

Candy tragó en seco, repentinamente asustada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero disimuló bastante bien su disgusto y le ofreció una sonrisa a la anciana.

—Con su permiso, tía Elroy.

No esperó ni dos segundos antes de irse de ahí tan rápido como pudo. A lo lejos pudo ver a Albert saludando a unos invitados y besando castamente la mano de una mujer como todo un caballero.

El estómago de Candy se encogió y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de la tía abuela: sin importar que su relación fuera platónica, quizás muchas personas no lo verían de la misma manera, y lo último que ella deseaba era causarle algún problema a Albert.

Quizás lo mejor sería poner un poco de distancia entre ambos mientras los rumores se disipaban, pero la idea de alejarse de Albert era simplemente insoportable. ¿Sería normal sentirse de esa manera por su guardián? ¿Buscarlo constantemente y extrañarlo cuando no podía verlo?

_Por Dios, Candy, ¿qué sucede contigo?_

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que comenzó a vagar sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la mansión, ajena a que estaba siendo observada y seguida por una persona.

Sin darse cuenta terminó en una salita vacía, con poca iluminación y donde los sonidos de la fiesta quedaban asfixiados. Necesitaba un poco de soledad para pensar las cosas y decidir qué hacer.

—¿Acaso no te han dicho que las damas no deben andar solas?

Como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza, Candy se quedó paralizada.

—Neil.

El heredero de los Legan emergió de entre las sombras sonriendo burlonamente.

—Buenas noches, Candy. Te ves exquisita.

Parecía salido de sus peores pesadillas. Llevaba meses sin acercarse a ella directamente, tan solo enviándole flores, chocolates y peluches que Candy se encargaba de tirar a la basura, así que la impresión de encontrárselo ahí era demasiado fuerte.

—Tengo que regresar a la fiesta.

Pensó tontamente que podría escaparse como si nada, pero el cuerpo robusto de Neil se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole la salida.

—¿Tan rápido? Apenas comenzamos a platicar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Neil.

—Qué lástima. Yo quería que mi futura esposa me conociera un poco antes de la boda.

—¿Cuál boda? No puedo creer que sigas insistiendo con eso; sabes perfectamente que jamás aceptaré casarme contigo.

Neil chasqueó la lengua mientras la contemplaba de arriba abajo, acercándose más y más. Candy retrocedió instintivamente, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago por el asco que le provocaba.

—No seas mala, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti.

—No creo que sea amor lo que sientes, o ya me habrías dejado en paz.

—No puedo hacer eso, Candy. Anthony está muerto y el cobarde de Grandchester te soltó a la primera —la tomó con rudeza del brazo mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva—, pero yo no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Vas a ser mi esposa lo quieras o no.

—Olvida esa idea, Neil. Albert jamás lo consentiría…

—¿Y para qué quiero yo su consentimiento?

La tomó desprevenida y Candy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quitárselo de encima o darle una patada en la entrepierna. Se abalanzó con violencia hasta hacerla caer al piso, su cuerpo grande y pesado manteniéndola aprisionada.

—¡Suéltame, canalla!

—Quédate quieta o va a ser peor.

—¡Déjame ir, Neil!

El muchacho sonrió como si los gritos de Candy lo llenaran de un inmenso placer y acto seguido, la besó. Desesperada, ella reaccionó casi inmediatamente mordiéndole el labio.

—¡Huérfana desgraciada, deberías estar contenta de que un hombre como yo se fije en ti! —Un hilillo de sangre corrió por su barbilla y mojó las mejillas de Candy, empapadas por las lágrimas.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, luchó y lo arañó, pero Neil ya no era el mismo debilucho de antaño y logró someterla con demasiada facilidad. Sus asquerosas manos levantaron la falda de su vestido y le acarició los muslos mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—Voy a disfrutarlo —juró—, me encargaré de dejarte un buen recuerdo de esto, amor mío. Pondré un hijo dentro de ti y cuando todos se enteren de lo que hemos hecho, de que te has entregado a mí, nuestro querido tío William no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar nuestro matrimonio.

Candy lo escuchaba hablar sintiendo que estaba fuera de su cuerpo, pero la brusquedad de Neil mientras rompía el frente de su vestido y tocaba sus pechos la regresó a la realidad. A pesar de encontrarse dominada siguió luchando y le escupió en la cara.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, desgraciado!

—Deja de resistirte, apuesto a que ya lo has hecho antes. Dime, Candy, ¿fuiste así de difícil la primera vez que el vagabundo te hizo suya? No, no llores. Mírame, ¡mírame! —La bofetada que Neil le dio fue suficiente para hacerla ver estrellas, y él aprovechó su distracción para girarle el rostro—. ¿Te das cuenta de cuanto te amo? Ni siquiera me importa que hayas estado con otro hombre, yo mismo me encargaré de borrar ese recuerdo…

Tenía ojos de loco y en ese momento Candy supo que estaba perdida. A pesar de sus gritos nadie la escuchaba, y de cualquier modo si alguien trataba de ayudarla, sería demasiado tarde.

_Dios mío, por favor ayúdame. Que esto termine rápido, te lo suplico._

Sintiéndose sin fuerzas, cerró los ojos y escuchó a Neil abrirse la cremallera del pantalón.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, malnacido!

Creyó estar soñando al escuchar la puerta abrirse de una patada y la voz de un hombre que entró furioso a la habitación.

—¡Albert!

Un ángel definitivamente la estaba cuidando. Un segundo el repugnante cuerpo de Neil estaba encima del suyo, y en el siguiente Albert lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó con fuerza sobrehumana al otro lado de la habitación. Escuchó su quejido y Albert no desperdició más tiempo y lo golpeó una y otra vez con sus puños cerrados.

—Señorita Candy, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

George, el secretario, la ayudó a levantarse mientras le colocaba un abrigo para cubrir su cuerpo. Candy estaba temblando como una hoja y solo se escuchaban los gritos de Neil en la recámara.

—George, detenlo, lo va a matar...

—William, ya fue suficiente.

—¡Albert, por favor, déjalo así! Te necesito ahora…

Como saliendo de un trance, Albert se detuvo de repente, sus nudillos maltratados y cubiertos de sangre. En el suelo yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Neil y su respiración era trabajosa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

—¡No, llegaste a tiempo! Gracias, muchas gracias…

Solamente cuando sintió los brazos protectores de Albert envolviéndola Candy se rompió. Comenzó a llorar tanto que pensó que se quedaría sin lágrimas, y él la sostuvo mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

—No llores, por favor, pecosa. Ya estás a salvo, jamás permitiría que alguien te lastimara.

—Si no hubieras llegado a tiempo, él…

—No pienses eso. Yo siempre voy a protegerte, mi dulce amor.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Vaya, por fin terminé. Fue un poquito difícil escribir esta última parte del capítulo, pero necesitaba tenerlo listo para ustedes. Estoy tan sorprendida y agradecida por la manera en que están recibiendo esta historia, no sé como pagarles sus palabras hermosas, les juro que cada review me tenía con una sonrisa en la cara. ¡Gracias, infinitas gracias! Y a todas las que me desearon éxito en la universidad, son unos ángeles.

Ginik me pregunta como conocí a Candy Candy. La verdad es que es uno de los recuerdos más preciados de mi niñez, tenía siete u ocho años la primera vez que vi esta maravillosa historia y llegó a mi vida gracias a mi mamá, que solía verla cuando era pequeña. Solía emocionarme tanto con cada episodio y al terminarlo iba con mi mamá y las dos lo comentábamos y hablábamos de cuanto nos gustaba. Fui muy feliz en mi infancia y en parte eso es gracias a Candy. Esa niñita pecosa que había sufrido tanto en la vida seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara y un corazón alegre, así que me prometí que yo haría lo mismo que ella. Y hoy, que tengo veinte años y me doy cuenta de que el mundo puede ser tan oscuro como colorido, quiero seguir conservando algo de la inocencia y el amor que Candy me enseñó. ¿Y ustedes que recuerdo tienen de nuestra querida amiga?

Por cierto, Indila me pregunta también de donde saqué el título del fic, pues es de una canción que se llama _Wolves without teeth. _La canción está un poquito difícil de comprender al principio, pero me gusta pensar que trata sobre dos personas que se aman tanto que están dispuestos a entregar todo de sí mismas.

¡No los aburro más, muchísimas gracias por leer!

-Silken.


End file.
